


November 23, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sight of a Metropolis villain attacking Supergirl caused Amos to scowl.





	November 23, 2002

I never created DC canon.

The sight of a Metropolis villain attacking Supergirl caused Amos to scowl and use a mouth tentacle to knock him unconscious.

THE END


End file.
